


I Want You

by Salmon_I



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Bunker Sex, Dry Orgasm, Felching, Improvised Sex Toys, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Smut, There is no credible timeline for this, Vibrators, just go with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-07-18 00:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19965664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salmon_I/pseuds/Salmon_I
Summary: “My head is exploding.  I'm not even sure what to believe in some of these files.” Michael shut the one he'd been looking at.Alex wasn't sure whether to be impressed or amused by how clean he'd kept his work station at the table - returning the files to their proper drawers before pulling out more. Complaining when he found one out of alphabetical order, and about the lack of proper reference numbers and color coding.  It was strangely adorable.Michael stretched over the back of the chair with a groan, and Alex found his eyes drawn to him.  Shirt riding up to show the flat planes of his stomach, head arched to show off the vulnerable curve of his throat.





	1. I Want You

“And I was proud of my secret bunker.” Michael glanced around Project Sheppard's headquarters.

“Actually, it's far less secure, and the computer encryption that was running before I took over was laughable.” Alex told him, even as he checked on the computer station in the front for updates.

“Keeping things on microchips is never secure. Let alone on a shared data site.”. Michael rolled his eyes, glancing at the filing cabinets along the walls.

“Spoken like an engineer.”

“You do know that modern technology can't survive a trip out of atmosphere? They have to use technology from at least twenty years ago due to the fragility of your precious advanced computer-”

“The metal alloy they use on space shuttles could be melted in an oven.” Alex countered. “They have to coat it with another material so it can survive the heat of exit and reentry. Is that really the best solution an engineer could come up with?”

Michael rolled his eyes. “I had to fall for a hacker.”

Alex only snorted in response as he started looking through the data.

“Are you sure there isn't a larger area? Seems to me if they were running a program here there would be artifacts.” Michael mentioned.

“The artifacts were most likely kept on the main base back in the day. Then they were probably shipped off to some more secure location. Colorado maybe.”

“Legend says Indiana.”

“What the hell is in Indiana?”

“What the hell is in Roswell New Mexico?”

Alex could only sucede that point. “Anyway, this was just the operation headquarters.”

Michael nodded. “Well, I'm leaving the computer files to you.”

“As if I'd trust you near them.” Alex scoffed.

“I have a computer setup to run the dark web, I'll have you know.”

“So do teenagers, Guerin.”

“See who you call when your fancy terminal breaks down.” Michael muttered as he began pulling out files from the cabinet.

Alex grinned as he started typing again.

* * *

“My head is exploding. I'm not even sure what to believe in some of these files.” Michael shut the one he'd been looking at.

Alex wasn't sure whether to be impressed or amused by how clean he'd kept his work station at the table - returning the files to their proper drawers before pulling out more. Complaining when he found one out of alphabetical order, and about the lack of proper reference numbers and color coding. It was strangely adorable.

Michael stretched over the back of the chair with a groan, and Alex found his eyes drawn to him. Shirt riding up to show the flat planes of his stomach, head arched to show off the vulnerable curve of his throat.

He felt himself thicken at the sight. Couldn't stop himself from licking his lips as they suddenly felt too dry. Keeping his hands to himself with Michael was always a struggle.

“I'm parched.” Michael complained as he sat up, and Alex had to resist the urge to laugh because for once it was his mind in the gutter when Michael meant the words in a completely non-sexual manner. “You got anything to drink around here?”

“Cabinet in the corner.” He turned back to his workstation, pretended to be typing something when he was really just fiddling with screens. He heard the scrape of the chair and footsteps. When he heard the cabinet door open, he glanced back.

Of course Michael would bend over instead of crouch down. Jeans snug against his ass, and showing off the strong muscles of his thighs. “Want any?”

Okay, was he seriously not doing this on purpose? C'mon already. Michael may be alien, but Alex was definitely human here. “Don't mind if I do.”

Michael obliviously grabbed two glasses and made his way back to the table with a bottle. “Why am I not surprised there's a liquor cabinet in this bunker?”

“There was one in yours, too.” Alex made his way over to the table. Watching as Michael knocked back a drink - adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed. Picking up the drink Michael had poured him he took a gulp of his own as Michael helped himself to a second glass. “You trying to get too drunk to drive?”

“You drove me here so I technically don't have to drive.” Michael pointed out to him with a smug grin. He paused, a look of surprise flitting over his face at whatever he saw in his gaze. “Seriously, Alex? We're in a top secret military bunker. How are you turned on right now?”

Setting down his own glass he took Michael's tumbler to set aside as well. “Well, maybe you shouldn't go around arching your body while saying you're parched.”

Michael licked his lips, and Alex knew it wasn't for lack of moisture. “Was that all it took? I thought I had low self cont-” He cut off in a gasp when Alex pressed a hand against his crotch.

“Well, if it had been me looking like an offering over the back of that chair, I'm sure you'd have had less control.” He pressed his lips to his neck, trapping him against the table while his hand continued to palm him. He was swelling easily in his touch, and his hips rocked forward slightly.

“Oh, I don’t need anything so obvious.” Michael teased, even as his hands grabbed onto him and he tilted his head to give him better access. His legs slid farther apart as well.

“Mm…” Alex let his lips drift upward to catch onto his ear. When his hand left his dick, Michael made a noise of protest, which turned into a gasp as he brought the hand around to squeeze one ass cheek firmly. “Was leaning down while asking if I wanted any also unintentional?”

“Someone's mind's in the gutter today.” Michael teased. His own hands were busy stroking up and down his arms and back, enjoying the heated moment but letting Alex take the lead. He appreciated the sentiment. “Do you really want to do this here, though?”

Did he want to fuck Michael in his Father's bunker - the home to the project that had meant more to him than his own family did? Suddenly he was very certain he did. Couldn't think of a bigger fuck you to the man who'd try to destroy them both than to take Michael in the very place his father had once plotted against them.

Turning slightly, he pressed his right leg in between Michael's - rubbing his thigh against the now evident bulge in his jeans. Michael gasped at the friction, hands tightening on his arms. Alex pressed his mouth to his ear. “I'm going to suck you off. And then I'm going to bend you over this table and press into you so deeply you can taste me on your tongue.”

Michael groaned at the words. “Are you trying to kill me?”

“Little deaths only.”

“Why is everyone I know a nerd?” Michael complained, but couldn't stop a gasp from escaping as Alex moved his thigh again, brushing against that tantalizing bulge. “Damn, Alex.”

Alex reached down to grasp his ass with both hands, pulling his hips forward so that he had no choice but to rut against his thigh. Michael dropped his hands from his arms to grip the table ledge - his balance precarious. “Show me you want it, Guerin.” He whispered into the ear he still had at his mercy. Michael panted, but didn't move his hips right away.

Alex moved his hands from his ass and brought them up to play with his curls and stroke his face. Michael knew how to play rough. Could do it with a grin. It was soft touches that destroyed him. That he had no defense against. “Alex…”

“Go on, show me.” Alex licked his lips as a flush crept up Michael's neck into his face. Then he moved his hips - rubbing himself against the thigh pressed between his legs. “That's it, c'mon. I didn't say show me you like it. I said show me you want it.”

Michael turned his face slightly, but Alex turned it back, pressing only chaste kisses to his mouth and enjoying as the flush deepened at his words. Michael used his grip on the table ledge to push his hips harder, faster - rutting against his thigh until soft grunts and groans escaped his lips.

“Gorgeous.” Alex couldn't stop the words. His own dick was hard despite only the slightest brushes of friction from Michael's hips as he rode his thigh.

“Alex, c'mon.” He groaned out, and Alex finally reached down to grip his hips, stopping him.

When he moaned at the loss of friction, Alex leaned in to capture his lips. Michael met the kiss eagerly as he worked on undoing his pants. “Do you always go commando?”. He groaned as he finally got the pants undone and found only skin beneath.

“Underwear is expensive.”

“How do you not chafe?”

“How is this where you're taking the conversation?”

Alex laughed, even as he stepped back to peel off his shirt. Michael hastily did the same, reaching for him the moment both their arms were free. Alex let him pull him in and kiss him, reveling in the freedom to touch and be touched like this. For a moment they were seventeen again - unafraid and excited to touch for the first time. He drew back from the memory before he could go too far into it. He wanted to share this moment as how they were now. Life had broken them both in different ways over the years, and they'd fit their shattered pieces together as best they could. Somehow their jagged edges slotted together with each other, though. Together they were whole.

He broke the kiss reluctantly, going down to his knees slowly so not to fall. He dragged Michael’s jeans down his thighs, and felt his mouth water at the sight of his dick rigid with need, already dripping with precum. Leaning in he lapped at the tip, tasting the saltiness of the liquid gathered there. Michael's grip returned to the table edge at the action, a sound of pure want escaping his throat.

Taking in a deep breath as desire shot through his own body at the uninhibited reaction, he set his hands firmly on his hips, holding them still as he ran his mouth along his shaft, enjoying the firmness of it, before running his tongue underneath in a teasing caress. Michael gasped, head falling back. His hips twisted restlessly in his hold, but Alex kept his grip firm. “Alex…”

He'd never grow tired of hearing his name fall from Michael's lips. Frustration, fondness; desire. He loved to hear him breathe out those syllables over and over again. He moved back to the tip, sucking on it lightly to the chorus of Michael's groans. He drew back, opening his mouth and letting saliva build for a moment. Michael took the short reprieve to open his eyes and look down at him. He must have enjoyed the sight - his mouth falling open in a slight pant.

Alex let himself revel in the show of desire before turning his attention back to his original goal. He opened his mouth wider, ignoring as some saliva escaped, and let the head slip easily over his tongue into his mouth - the excess moisture easing the way. Michael gasped above him, body curling forward at the sensation of being slowly engulfed. Alex drew back only slightly, letting his tongue rub against the underside of the hard length now filling mouth - more saliva slipping out at the action. Michael shuddered at the sensation, so Alex pressed forward only slightly before drawing back and repeating it.

“Alex, are you sure you're not trying to kill me?” Michael groaned out, hips rocking and twisting in his hold.

Alex allowed the motion as he continued to tease him, pressing forward only to draw back, tasting the heat of his skin, enjoying the weight of it.

“Alex, please!”

Relenting, Alex moved his hands to grip the base of his cock as he hollowed his cheeks and began to suck and bob his head. Michael's hips followed his motion - though he could tell he was holding back - trying not to thrust into is mouth. Taking one hand to wipe the excess saliva still spilling down his chin he slipped the hand between his legs to rub against his hole. Michael gasped, and moaned as he continued to rub there while sucking on him. He pressed harder - the tip of his pointer finger slipping past the tense barrier to touch the velvet warmth that lay inside.

Michael came with a cry, one hand reaching forward to grab at his head as he did so. Alex felt excess spill over his lips - too much to hold. He released his softening member - letting it slide loose from his lips, and reached up to grab a cup - spilling the cum still in his mouth inside. The tip of the finger still inside Michael continued to press gently at the warmth there. Michael shuddered again, hand gentling on his head as he came down from the release.

“F-fuck…”. Michael breathed out. The finger was losing it's moisture - and Alex reluctantly pulled it out - noting the way Michael shook at the action.

Wiping his mouth with a free hand, Alex reached up to card his hands gently through Michael's curls. “Gorgeous.” He repeated his earlier assessment.

“That word's going to go to my head.” Michael joked.

Reaching up a hand he tilted Michael's face toward him. “Gorgeous.” He repeated. Michael's eyes softened, and he adjusted his position to kiss him where he was still kneeling. Alex sunk into the kiss, letting Michael's tongue explore his mouth - taste himself on his lips. When Michael pulled back to offer him a hand up he shook his head. “Let's get these off of you.” He tugged at the jeans still around his calves.

Michael nodded, balancing on the table, but before he could lift his foot, Alex grabbed ahold of it. Michael paused, but then adjusted his balance and let Alex be the one to pull his boot off and pull the denim from one leg. He adjusted his balance and let him repeat the action - dropping the jeans to one side and running his fingers over the calf he still held. He reached down to adjust himself in his pants and Michael's eyes zeroed in on the movement. He licked his lips and Alex took a steadying breath - leaning his face against Michael's thigh and calming himself for the next half of his plans.

“Are you sure you don't want me to take the edge off?” Michael's voice was pure sin.

Alex groaned at the offer, but dragged his hands up the back of his legs in a teasing caress. “As tempting as that sounds, I know what I want tonight.”

One of Michael's hands made soothing strokes through his hair, and he reveled in the touch. His own hands caressed Michael's skin - toying with the hair on his legs and stroking the crease between his ass and thighs. After a couple minutes he drew out of the tantalizing touches, and looked up to find Michael watching him.

As always, the look in his eyes was magnetic. Two poles attracting. How had he phrased it that day? Their connection was cosmic? There was heat in it now, though. Very human desire burning among the softer tones of their feelings for each other. “Turn around. Lean over the table.” Michael nodded and Alex didn't bother to hold back a groan as he obeyed. Licking his lips, he dipped his fingers in the cum that was cooling in the cup. “Spread yourself.”

“Fuck.” Michael adjusted his position again, reaching back to spread his cheeks.

He started slowly. Rubbing the liquid over the hole. Dipping just gently inside. Then he wet his fingers again and started to slowly press the liquid inside. Michael twitched at the actions, but held still. Alex leaned in to run his tongue along his crease and was rewarded with a gasp and a muttered curse. He began to work a finger inside slowly, felt him relax his muscles and push to open for him. “That's it.”

More cum. Two fingers. Michael was panting above him, adjusting to the stretch. His knees were hurting from the floor but he wasn't ready to get up yet. Not til he was certain Michael's body was ready for him. He pressed in a third finger, pushing deeper. Michael shuddered, and he felt himself grin at the victory - seeking the bundles of nerves again.

“Alex…” Michael groaned out, pressing his face to the table.

Alex reached around to palm Michael's cock. It was starting to harden again, and he pushed harder on his prostate. Michael's whole body jerked at the sensation, and a sound he would deny was a whine escaped his lips. Alex licked his lips, and repeated the action - hand stroking his length at the same time.

“Alex, c'mon.” Michael groaned. “I'm ready.”

“Fuck.” Alex cursed, and withdrew both hands. Michael groaned at the loss of feeling. “Brace yourself on the table.” He told him - using the nearest chair to help himself back to his feet. Michael moved his hands to the edge of the table - it was too wide to reach the other side. Alex undid his own pants - letting them slide down his thighs as he positioned himself behind Michael. “Ready?”

“For ages, you tease.” Michael panted.

Alex chuckled, pressing kisses along his shoulders as he leaned over him, his own leaking length pressing into his crease. “You make such lovely noises when I tease you.”

“You're horrible.”

“You love it.” Alex continued to press kisses to his back as he reached down to guide himself into him. It was still a stretch, even though he could feel Michael pushing to make the initial entry easier. By the time he was fully inside they were both panting - equal parts effort and desire. He ran his hands over his sides and arms as he waited for him to adjust. After a couple minutes he rocked his hips minutely back and Alex let his hands fall to grip them. They rocked together for a moment, then he slowly pulled back and began thrusting. Michael met his thrusts with pushes of his own and Alex pressed his face to his back, letting himself get lost in the pleasure. The feeling of Michael's body engulfing his cock, the strength of his body as they moved together. The heavy sound of their breathing and the slap of skin on skin.

“Alex… I can't touch myself like this…”. Michael panted from underneath him. If he let go of his hold on the table they'd probably fall, Alex realized.

“It's okay. Let me.” He reached one hand underneath him to grip his dick, sliding his palm up and down it in time with their thrusts. Michael moaned at the sensation, twitching in his hold. “Can't hold on…” He warned him.

“Don't.” Michael gasped out.

Alex thrust in twice more, letting himself fall into release, gasping into Michael's skin as pleasure coursed through his veins. Michael gasped beneath him when his grip on his cock tightened - and he spilled his release over the floor and part of the table. His arms were shaking as he lowered his upper body to the table and finally released his grip on the edge.

The movement separated them, and Alex couldn't help but moan at the loss, even as he sought out the seat next to them - not bothering to pull up his pants first. Michael turned his head to look at him and chuckled. “You are the one cleaning up this mess, you know.”

Alex laughed, and leaned forward to press a kiss to his mouth. “I can live with that.”


	2. I Don't Know if I Need You

“Seriously, Alex? Did you sleep last night?”

“Yes.” Alex was still on his tablet, seated at his dining room table - exactly where he’d been when Kyle had left his cabin the previous evening.

“That means he thought about it.” Rosa volunteered, perching on the arm of his couch. Alex sent her a sarcastic look.

“Overworking isn’t healthy. Did you eat breakfast?” Kyle continued his questions.

“This from someone who never takes the day off. And, yes, I did. Is there a reason you’re both here?” Alex asked in return.

“I just wanted to make sure nobody… collapsed on me today.”

"I'm not going to collapse on you."

“You should tell him.” Rosa spoke up.

“Tell me what?” Alex glanced at her sharply.

“Rosa.” Kyle’s tone was lecturing.

“Oh, patient confidentiality, right.”

“Patient confidentiality?” Alex glanced between them. “What’s going on?”

“Well, I’m not a doctor, so…” Rosa grinned.

“Rosa, do-”

“Michael collapsed in his bunker science lab thing. Liz called Kyle when she stopped by.”

“What do you mean collapsed? Is he alright?” Alex was fully turned away from his tablet now.

“He’ll be fine.” Kyle reassured him.

“Guess he wasn’t sleeping well this past week, either. So he thought overworking was the answer, too.” Rosa volunteered. “I mean, that’s just a guess.”

“Well, is someone with him?” Alex questioned.

“Nah, Liz had to go to work.”

“You just left him alone?”

“I mean, I wasn’t dragging his ass up the ladder.”

“You left him in the bunker?”

“Alex, he’s fine.” Kyle repeated.

“We can drive you over there.” Rosa suggested, and when Alex picked up his tablet, she shot Kyle a triumphant smirk.

* * *

Michael paused in his work when he heard the hatch to the bunker open.

"Let me hold your bag." Rosa's voice floated down.

Great. Probably Liz checking in on him again. He briefly contemplated throwing on a shirt, but shrugged the idea off. She was the one invading his lab, so she could deal with it. At least he was wearing goggles and gloves this time - she couldn't complain about that again.

Setting the beaker he'd been holding back in its tray, he turned to the front of the bunker to greet her, only to pull up short because it was not Liz climbing down the ladder. "Alex?"

Alex was glancing up, ready to say something to Rosa or whoever else was with him, but at the sound of his name he turned. There was a pause as he took in his appearance, and Michael couldn't help the thrill that went through him when his eyes lingered briefly on his bare stomach and chest. "Are you back at it already?"

"Back at what?" He pulled off the gloves, tossing them on the table.

"Working." Alex clarified, glancing around the room and noting the current state of the bunker.

Michael wondered briefly what time it was. Early he supposed - it wasn't like he'd slept much lately. Not with the fight Alex and he had earlier in the week. He'd thought they were getting better at the whole communication thing, but he also figured it would never really be their strongest point. "More like still."

"Did you even eat after you collapsed?" Alex's forehead creased in a way that was always a mixture of worry and anger and sometimes made the two hard to decipher.

His words weren't making sense, though, and Michael felt his head tilt as he tried to puzzle through them. "I didn't collapse."

The bang of the bunker hatch closing drew their attention, and Alex started up the ladder with a scowl on his face. "Rosa! Kyle!"

Michael headed forward to stand close to the ladder as Alex reached the top, and tried to open the hatch. The hatch wasn't budging, though. "They must have jammed it."

"Really, you think?" Alex shot him a look.

Michael held up his hands in surrender, but the look didn't change. "What?"

"Are you planning on getting us out of here?"

"Oh." Michael hesitated - he'd been missing Alex all week and now that he was here he kind of wanted to try to patch things up. He also knew that Alex would not appreciate feeling trapped. Turning his attention to the hatch, he reached out with his powers - only to meet with resistance. He frowned, trying again but the results were the same.

"Any day now, Guerin."

"I think Rosa stole a container of pollen from Liz. I can't budge it."

"Please tell me you're joking." Alex glanced at him. "You're not joking." Michael shrugged in response and he climbed back down the ladder with a sigh. "How long before it wears off?"

"...Last time it didn't." He admitted, heading back to his work table. "Liz came and saved our asses."

Of course, the last time he'd gotten a face full of the stuff, and it had been inside the bunker with them. The powder on the hatch was exposed to the wind and outside air and would probably dissipate far quicker. Not that he necessarily had to tell Alex that.

Alex was checking his phone as he followed him into the bunker, which had apparently been in his pocket and not whatever bag Rosa had kept. "No service."

"Your loss." Michael couldn't help but quip. Alex shot him an exasperated look, but there was a fondness to it. "Look, about earlier in the week. I shouldn't have, y'know, said what I said."

"Are you attempting to apologize?"

Michael hesitated. "Something like that?"

Alex's lips quirked. "You kinda suck at it."

"Well, I haven't had much practice."

"Guess we usually skip that part and go right to the make-up sex."

"I mean we have great make-up sex." He pointed out. When Alex rolled his eyes, Michael offered a grin.

Alex's face was serious as he leaned over to remove the goggles Michael had forgotten he was wearing. He set them on the table, but returned his hands to his face - tracing over where they'd been pressing too hard into his skin. The touch was soothing, and he might just have to kiss Liz later for her obsession with safety equipment.

"I'm sorry, too." Alex finally said, leaning in to brush his lips with his own.

"I like this version of apologizing." The words popped out, and Alex's smile turned slightly wicked.

“We could go apologize some more…”

“We’re locked in.” Michael reminded him.

“Still no powers?” Alex asked pointedly.

Michael reached out, and while it was tough going, he knew he could probably open the hatch. He hesitated, though, and gave him his best innocent look. “Nope, nothing.”

Alex’s return look was suspicious. “Really? You can’t use your powers at all?”

“Completely helpless.”

There was a pause, and then Alex leaned in. “So if I tied you up, you couldn’t get loose?”

Michael felt his pulse jump at the suggestion, and he wet his lips before speaking. “I wouldn’t be able to use my powers to escape, if that’s what you’re asking.”

“Should we test that theory?” Alex was pressing him backward, and he followed his lead, curious what his plan was.

When his back pressed against one of the support beams, Alex traced his fingers down one arm, then circled behind him, pulling the arm with him. Michael attempted to turn to glance back, but then Alex took a hold of his other arm, and gave it a slight tug. Firm, but not rough. There was no intention to hurt, just to pull him flush against the support beam - both hands now firmly behind it. They were close to one of the walls, near the shelves, and - when he felt something being tied around his wrists - all he could think was leave it to Alex to have managed to take time to inventory what was around his bunker.

Michael stayed still as he finished tying the knots to hold his work in place, then Alex stepped close to the support beam, though he kept it between them, and leaned around it to brush his lips against his ear. “You sure your powers still aren’t working?”

“No powers. Absolutely zero.” He insisted.

Alex hummed in response, stepping back around the beam to look at him. His hand traced from his neck to his chest, only to tug lightly on his chest hair. “You know, you had gloves and goggles on when I came down here, but no shirt. Don’t you think that sort of ruins the whole point of safety equipment?”

“I spilled something on it.” Michael replied. He hadn’t felt like going up the ladder to his trailer for a fresh one, so he’d simply tossed it to one side.

“It got on your pants, too.” Alex pointed out, and the hand trailed further, skimming over his abs and stomach to trace down to his thigh where the liquid had stained the jeans he was wearing. “Shouldn’t you take these off, too?”

Michael wet his lips again. “That sounds like a very good idea.”

Alex was smirking at him as he brought both hands forward to unbuckle his belt first. He was clearly in no rush, savoring the moment as he undid the pants and pushed them down. Michael didn’t hesitate to step out of them for him, and then he was tossing them to one side. For a brief moment he considered whether he was going to be able to find his clothing later, or if he was just going to have to streak to his trailer for fresh ones, but then Alex was stepping back and pulling his own shirt off and the thought was gone.

“Feeling a bit warm in here, isn’t it?” He teased, but before he could respond he was pressed against him, kissing him. Michael groaned into the kiss, a part of him wanting nothing more than to untie his hands and wrap his arms around Alex. He kept his powers in check, though, and just enjoyed the moment, especially when Alex’s hands sunk into his curls, giving a slight tug as he deepened the kiss. Alex’s taste, and the feel of his tongue in his mouth - stroking and teasing, was familiar. Their bodies slid against one another, and another groan escaped at the teasing friction. Then Alex broke the kiss to trail his mouth to his ear. “Kneel?”

It was a question, so he was leaving it up to him how far to go with this. He was already hard, and the picture the single word was painting in his mind made his cock pulse. There was no way Alex could miss it, pressed so tightly against him. “Yeah.” The word was rough from his throat. He wanted that.

Alex stepped back and he knelt down, spreading his legs so his calves were on either side of the pole. A punched out sound escaped the other’s lips, and Michael purposefully let his legs slide a little bit farther apart teasingly. Rather than step closer, though, Alex rounded to the other side of the beam. Reaching around, his hands tugged him firmly back against it again, and then the nylon rope that Alex had apparently used to tie his wrists appeared in his vision as Alex wrapped it around his chest, making sure to place it under his arms so it wouldn’t slide to his throat. He leaned around to brush his lips against his ear again. “I think you could still get loose…” He whispered teasingly, waiting.

Michael felt a grin stretch his face and he turned his head to catch his eyes. “Maybe you better make sure.”

Alex nuzzled his neck, before setting to work. He wrapped the rope several times around his chest, then his stomach. He paused briefly to rearrange the position of his legs, and then the rope was also wrapped around his thighs, before he finished by tying it around his ankles. He was definitely not going anywhere without using his powers, or Alex untying him.

He stepped around to the front again - his eyes roaming over his body, and Michael flexed purposefully against the rope. Alex licked his lips at the sight, and one hand came to trace along the rope across his chest then moving down to brush a thumb against one nipple. “Alex…”

Even though he had been touching him to place the rope, it had only been brief brushes. His skin felt electric with the need for Alex’s hands on him. “You should see yourself.” His voice was husky from desire. “You look incredible. The things I want to do to you right now…”

Michael glanced up to where he was looming over him, one hand on the support beam above his head while the other continued to trace his skin lightly - teasing. “Trust me, I want you to do them.”

Alex swallowed, and he brought the hand up from his chest to trace his lips with his thumb. Michael turned his head to pursue the touch when he began to pull away, but was forced to stop when he got too far. There was a dangerous smirk on Alex’s lips, and he suddenly walked away toward a different area of the bunker.

“Alex?”

“You sure you can’t get out of that?” Alex’s eyes were alight with mischief as he glanced back at him, even as he took a bottle and two cups out of the liquor cabinet in the corner.

Oh, this was a wicked game he was playing. “Totally stuck. Alex, you can’t leave me like this.”

Alex wandered back to a clear section of his work table conveniently facing the direction of the support beam he was tied to. Oh, he’d planned all of this, hadn’t he? “I think you should try.” Alex told him, pouring himself a drink. “This doesn’t have acetone in it, right?”

“No, I add that later.” Michael reassured him. “Try what?”

Alex looked at him over the edge of the cup as he raised it to his lips, but didn’t drink. “To get out.”

There was a heat in his eyes, and he took a deep drink, his throat bobbing with the motion. Michael automatically leaned forward, or tried to - but the ropes held him back. Alex’s eyes snapped to him, eyes tracing up and down his body. Oh, if he wanted a show, Michael could give him that. He bet he could make his resolve to just sit over there crumble. He twisted back and forth a bit, trying to loosen the ropes. They held tight, and a part of him was so tempted to sneak a little bit of power use in to loosen the knots a little. He wasn’t ready to give up quite yet, though. He pulled against the ropes, twisting and yanking slightly. In the end, though, all it seemed to do was to make the ropes feel tighter - he wasn’t getting loose on his own. Not without his powers.

He glanced over at Alex, and he was watching him, heat in his eyes. He could see the outline of his cock pressing against his pants, hard for him. “No luck?” Alex teased him, though his tone was deeper from desire. “Maybe you aren’t trying… hard enough.” He drained the glass.

Michael let a slow smile stretch across his lips. “Maybe I’m just feeling… thirsty.” He returned.

Alex froze, and Michael let his own eyes trace down his body to the inviting bulge in his pants. He heard the thunk of the glass being set down heavily on the work top, and resisted the urge to grin in triumph. He raised his eyes back up to meet Alex’s as the other rose from the table, and made his way over to stand in front of him. “I think I have just the thing…” He murmured, stepping in close, his lower body now close to his face.

Michael didn’t hesitate, he leaned forward, nuzzling into his crotch. Alex’s hand shot up to grip the support beam at his actions. He parted his lips, mouthing his clothed erection, breathing in the musk of his scent.

“How are you planning this? Since you don’t have your powers?” Alex’s words were slightly breathy, but still teasing. Michael closed his teeth around the zipper pull of his pants, and dragged it downward slowly. “Fuck.” Alex swore, and if his mouth wasn’t so busy Michael would definitely have had a quip for that.

The button was harder, and the urge to cheat with his powers was stronger than ever, but when it finally popped open he couldn't help but feel triumphant. He nuzzled into the opening - mouth seeking more, though there was only more fabric and he couldn't help but groan in frustration. He wanted to taste him.

Alex reached down to press him back slightly, then reached in to pull himself out. He was hard, the tip of his cock already smeared with precum. Michael didn't hesitate to lean forward and take the tip into his mouth, sucking on it. Alex made another punched out sound above him, and his hand gripped his hair tightly.

Michael moaned at the sensation, unconsciously tugging at his tied hands, longing to touch - to position the cock at his disposal at a better angle, to feel Alex's skin beneath his fingers. He widened his mouth, pressing his head forward to take in more - ignoring as saliva built up and spilled over his lips.

"You feel so good." Alex gave his curls another tug, and Michael could only moan in response. "So wet and hot."

He closed his mouth around him as best he could, sucking greedily, breathing through his nose - the musky scent only arousing him more. Alex moaned at the sensation, and the hand left his hair to grip the support beam again. He made a small noise of protest at the lost sensation, but then Alex began to rock his hips - driving into his mouth. He curled his lips inwards, letting Alex take control. He titled his angle, rubbing himself along the roof of his mouth and Michael was gone.

He wasn't even aware of using his powers to untie his hands until they were on Alex's hips - not controlling, just touching his skin like he couldn't get enough. He never really could. However Alex paused his motions, and took ahold of his hands, pulling them away. The next moment he stepped back - allowing his cock to slip from his mouth. Michael immediately missed the weight of it. "Alex-" His voice was rough as he gazed upwards, confused by the sudden stop.

Alex clicked his tongue, tapping his nose. "Guess you were lying about not being able to open the hatch, huh?"

Michael stared at him in confusion for a moment, then Alex turned and walked back toward the work table. “What-wait-” He tried to follow, but realized he had only undone his hands - he was still tied to the support beam. Cursing softly, he looked down - using his powers on the ropes, and cursing again when he found out how many knots Alex had tied. By the time he was finally free of the wretched nylon rope Alex had made a circuit of the bunker and returned to stand in front of him. He hadn’t bothered to tuck himself back in, and Michael licked his lips at the sight. “You really want me to open the hatch right now?”

Alex leaned down to place a bottle of Aloe Vera he must have gotten off his work table down beside him, eyes glittering with a mixture of arousal and mischief. “How about you open yourself up instead?”

The words shot heat through him, and a breath of air punched out of him. He slipped out of his boxers and picked up up the bottle - considering his options - then turned to face the support beam. The gel was cool against his fingers as he reached behind to press one digit into himself, but warmed quickly with his body heat. Impatiently he pressed a second finger inside - scissoring them and stretching himself. He withdrew his hands for more of the aloe vera, before pressing three fingers inside, moving them in and out as his body grew accustomed to the burn. He heard the click of the bottle cap, and then one of Alex’s fingers, slick with the gel as well, were tracing around his rim where they were stretched around his own digits. He couldn’t stop the gasp at the sensation, leaning his head against the pole and closing his eyes. He stopped moving his fingers as he tried to regain his control, only for Alex to press his own finger inside him beside his own, firm and insistent. “Alex!” He gasped out, feeling precum squirt from his hard cock. Alex moved his hand against his - applying pressure to push both their fingers deeper inside him. Michael moaned, squeezing his eyes tighter as more precum squirted from him.

“You’re so hot like this. You have no idea." Alex was murmuring in his ear again. “I want to watch you come undone. I want to take you completely apart.”

“Fuck.” Michael shuddered at the words. He wasn’t sure he was going to survive whatever Alex had in mind. He shuddered again as Alex drew both their fingers out of him. Then something coated in the gel, but hard and cool was placed against his opening. “What-”

“It’s one of your pestles… small but the right shape.” He pressed it against him, pushing slightly. “I want to fuck you with it. I want you to use your powers to fuck yourself with it.”

Michael turned his head, stealing a kiss from Alex’s lips that quickly grew heated. “Yes.” He murmured, pulling away only to kiss him again. “Yes.”

Alex pressed the pestle forward firmly, and Michael pushed down to open himself for it. The rounded end was hard and unforgiving, and as it was pressed inside him, it rubbed against his sides in a way that made him shudder. Alex gave him a moment to adjust, but then he was moving it in and out of him, stroking and teasing with it - seeking. Michael moaned when it pressed against his prostate, hips bucking subconsciously. Alex pressed harder, relentless and Michael gripped the support beam as his legs shook. Then he released his hold - leaving it inside of him. Michael took several breaths to calm himself - he was heavy with his own need now, cock red and swollen despite never having been touched.

A glance back showed him Alex was reseating himself on his work table, stroking his own hard cock as he gazed at him.

Michael closed his eyes and concentrated, letting his powers take control of the tool, moving it in and out of himself. He heard a grunt from Alex, and he could only groan in response. He gripped the support beam with his hands, leaning over as he sped up the pace. His hips thrusted into the empty space below him, desperate for any kind of friction or touch. He heard Alex move, but didn't have the presence of mind to consider what that meant. Then Alex's mouth engulfed his cock, and he came with a shout, spilling into his throat. When Alex released him he could only sink to the ground - twitching and giving a small moan when the object still inside him shifted.

Alex had risen back to his own knees, and he heard the sound of him fisting himself. He opened his eyes to watch, a small wave of heat still passing through him at the sight. Sweat dripped down Alex's bare chest, and his hands were pumping his cock furiously. "Close your eyes."

Even spent, his cock twitched at the roughened tone of his voice, and he forced his eyes closed. The gasp Alex let out was his warning before he felt his hot seed splatter across his face and chest. A moment later, a hand used a cloth to wipe any away from his eyes. Then Alex was kissing him, the taste of his cum on both their lips.

When the kiss ended, Alex trailed a hand through the mess on his chest. "We really do have the best make up sex." He commented.

Michael grinned up at him. "Oh, absolutely."

* * *

The cot in the corner couldn't really hold one person well, let alone two. Neither of them were particularly worried, though, as they kissed lazily while entangled on it.

Then someone started banging on the hatch.

"Mmnn. What time is it again?" Alex asked him.

"Morning again." Michael offered.

"If it's Kyle he'll go away eventually."

"Yeah, hopefully it's not Liz, she's pretty tenacious."

"Can they get it?"

"Nah, I locked it." Michael assured him.

"Good." Alex captured his mouth in another kiss.


	3. I'd Die to Find Out

The first text started simple enough.

'I replaced the comforter set in your bunker."

Alex paused to stare at the text in confusion. Michael had started living in the cabin a few weeks ago, but aside from placing his clothing in the dresser and closet, almost nothing marked his presence there. He still had the airstream parked at the junkyard, and since his lab and work were there, little of anything else had come with him.

It wasn't as if Alex had a lot of personal items of his own, but a part of him wanted something aside from Michael's boots and shirts to show for them finally living together. The last place he expected him to suddenly decide to place his own mark on was the bunker, but Alex wasn't going to discourage him.

'Okay.' He texted him back, expecting that to be the end of it. He had parked his vehicle, and was preparing to get out when the phone vibrated again. He swiped open the new message, noting it was also from Michael, and found himself frozen.

Michael was laying on the bed, his shirt partly unbuttoned, hair askew from whatever he'd been doing, and one hand scratching lazily at his chest.

'Do you like it?' The question followed the picture.

It honestly took Alex a moment to realize it was the blue plaid bedspread he was sprawled across that the question was apparently asking his approval of. If Michael had bought an orange comforter decorated in green alien heads, he still would have told him it was okay - just for the novelty of him buying something for the house they now shared. Not that he would have noticed if the sheet set had green alien heads provided the picture included Michael lying across the bed like an invitation.

‘Yeah, it’s looks good.’ He forced himself to text back, and not give into the temptation to text something very different. He had work to do and he wouldn’t have access to his phone all day. Starting something inappropriate in a text conversation with Michael was probably not a good idea.

He didn’t notice that he had more notifications until a couple hours later, when he’d taken a break from his desk to head somewhere else on base. Some were work-related, though there was also one from Liz reminding him he was supposed to meet her for drinks the next evening. He was surprised to see several from Michael, though.

‘Cooking breakfast.’ The new text from him read, and there was another picture of Michael - this time by the open fridge in the cabin with some eggs in his hands, then of them being scrambled up in a fry pan on the cabin stove. He had been asleep when he left, though it seemed strange that he’d taken time to change the comforter on the bunker bed before making breakfast.

The pictures that followed the seeming innocent set of breakfast being made, however, had him frozen. Michael was eating the food, fork in his mouth, eyes closed in apparent appreciation. This was followed by him deciding yogurt was a perfect follow up to the egg, licking the spoon in a fashion that had Alex’s mind somewhere else entirely. When the final picture was of Michael licking his upper lip, where a bit of yogurt was smeared, he felt his mouth curl in a smirk. Oh, this was his game today, was it? Well, he supposed he wouldn’t get too much of a chance to check his phone, and two could play at this game.

‘Looks… delicious.’ He sent back, waiting.

‘Glad you think so.’ Came the response. ‘There’s plenty to go around.’

‘Oh, I wouldn’t say that exactly.’ He replied quickly. ‘Pretty sure it’s one person per serving.’

‘’One person only. But there’s plenty of servings.’ Michael replied.

‘Maybe I should test that theory.” Closing up the phone, he continued on his way with a smug grin.

He noticed the notification light was back on just as he was about to head back inside to his station, and paused a moment to debate. Deciding one look wouldn’t hurt, he was forced to reevaluate that opinion when he saw a picture of Michael, the shirt further unbuttoned, this time chopping wood behind the cabin. He had to have been using his powers on his phone to get the distant shot, he realized.

‘Need fuel for that fire you’re suggesting?’ The text under the picture asked.

Oh, that one was too easy. ‘Pretty sure I have all the wood you need.’

He found his mind wandering back to the text conversation the rest of the morning, but it wasn’t until he had gone to eat lunch that he had the chance to see if Michael had replied. The notification light was blinking, and he couldn’t help but lick his lips in anticipation. It could be innocent, he reminded himself. Work messages. A reply from Liz. Of course, the moment he saw there were new messages from Michael, he didn’t bother to click into any other conversation.

Michael had lost the shirt completely. He was lounging in one of the deck chairs - knees spread wide and a bottle of beer in one hand - the bottom of it resting on his right leg. His head was tilted slightly to one side - but his eyes were focused to the front - as if staring right at him.

‘I am getting so hot thinking about you, I think I might explode.’ The text read, followed by a close up of Michael drinking from the beer bottle, lips puckered around it. That was followed by a picture of him tonguing the bottle opening. ‘Guess where I want your tongue on my body?’

Alex felt his blood pooling in a rather unfortunate place, considering he was seated in the middle of the base mess hall. With a quick glance to make sure no one was paying him any mind, he couldn’t resist texting back.

‘I’m sitting here at lunch having dirty thoughts about you now.’

‘Lunch, huh? I know what I’d like to be eating right now.’

‘You’re not going to be able to move after I’m finished with you tonight.’

‘Is that a threat or a promise?’

Alex forced himself to put the phone down and not reply. Taking a few deep breaths as he concentrated on eating and not the enticing pictures Michael had been sending. They hadn’t actually sexted before, and he was getting more worked up than he anticipated.

It was after lunch that he decided he was calm enough to look at the message that had come in while he ate his meal. He was not prepared for the sight of Michael back down in the bunker, clearly kneeling on the floor while his arms and head rested on the bed. He hadn’t put his shirt back on, and from the angle of the camera it was impossible to tell if he was wearing anything else.

‘If I was there with you, I’d be between your legs.’ Was the text that followed.

“Afternoon, Captain.” One of the airmen greeted him with a salute as he passed where he stood.

Alex shut the phone down quickly, and gave what he hoped was a convincingly calm nod. “Airman.”

The other man kept going on his way without pause, and Alex scrubbed a hand down his face. He needed to get a grip… and not in the way his mind automatically twisted that sentence to, either.

He managed to hold out an hour at his desk before his curiosity got the better of him. He headed outside, finding a private area to the side of one of the buildings to open up the message he knew was waiting.

Michael was now seated at the head of the bed in the bunker, with his arms balanced on his knees. His bare knees. The angle of the picture was in a way that left him wondering if Michael had removed his pants, or all of his clothing. The question, however, was answered by the text below.

'I’m not wearing anything right now. Care to take advantage of that?'

Was that even a question? Alex licked his lips, fingers flying across the phone keyboard. 'I want you to touch yourself while thinking about me inside of you.'

'It’s a pity my hands aren’t nearly as good as the real thing.'

'I’m so horny thinking about what you're doing right now.'

'I wish you were here. I want to reach into your pants and stroke you.'

Alex took a deep breath, reaching down to adjust himself. Dammit, he should not be doing this right now. But that didn't stop him from texting back. 'I want you to play with your nipples. Squeeze them, twist them.'

'I love it when you take charge. It's such a fucking turn on.'

The next picture was a close-up. Michael's eyes closed in ecstasy - his lips red and slightly swollen from biting at them. Alex bit back a moan of his own. If he was going to tease - two could play at that game.

'Don't come until I tell you. But keep touching yourself.'

'Fuck, Alex.'

Closing up the phone, Alex took five minutes to get himself back under control before returning to his desk. He set the phone where he could see it. Smirking at each new notification light as the minutes ticked by.

Ten minutes. Twenty. Thirty.

The guards at the front gave him an odd look when he exited the building yet again - finding another quiet corner to open the phone, smirking at the multiple messages that were waiting for him. It had been nearly forty minutes since he'd last texted.

'Feels so good.'

'My body feels like a live wire. Every touch thrums under my skin.'

'Alex, fuck. Are you serious right now?'

'Alex, c'mon. I can't keep this up.'

Apparently deciding words weren't doing the trick a series of pictures followed. His face, hair askew, and eyes squeezed shut. His chest, slick with sweat, nipples hardened from being teased. The final picture was his hand around his dick - erect and full; precum dripping from the tip.

Alex jammed his knuckle into his mouth to mask the moan he couldn't stop. His hand was shaking as he typed his reply out.

'Go ahead… I wish I could hear you moan my name as you come.'

The wait for the next reply seemed to take forever.

'You are going to be the death of me.' Michael finally texted back.

Alex felt himself grin - it was such a Michael response. 'Did I wear you out already?'

'Don't underestimate me, Darlin.'

'I’m going to drain every last drop of cum out of you later.'

'Fuck, Alex. You really are trying to kill me.'

'I want to take you apart until all you know is my name.'

'It's hours before you get home. Don't wind me up again just yet.'

Oh, it was not going to be hours before he was home. But Michael didn't need to know that yet.

'I have to clean up. Wish you were here to scrub my back.'

Yeah, he was definitely heading home early.

* * *

Michael had sent a picture from when he was coming out of the shower. His curls were weighed down by the water, and his skin was still damp - small drops of water snaking down his neck as the steam of the shower escaped around him from the open door.

Alex drove back to the cabin at a rate that clearly said speed limits were suggestions. He'd just pulled in when the notification tone sounded again.

'Don't watch this until you're on your way back.' The text said, followed by a video. The preview picture was too blurred to see what was happening. He knew it was of Michael, and he seemed to have skipped getting dressed after the shower, but he couldn't tell what he was doing.

He hesitated, seeing as he was already at the cabin - Michael was right there. Curiosity got the better of him, though, and he clicked the play button.

He had the sound up, and he nearly dropped the phone when a familiar moan sounded from it. Michael was naked on the bed in the bunker, fingers buried inside of himself. His body writhing on top of the blue comforter he'd sent the first picture of that morning. The camera panned over his body before the video focused on where Michael's fingers were thrusting desperately - chasing the sensation of being filled. The camera drew back again, displaying Michael's body arched in need. The last sound from the video was a long groan of, "Alex," before it ended.

Alex tossed his beret on the passenger's seat of the car, before getting out. He was already working on the buttons of his camouflage jacket while he headed toward the cabin, pausing by the front window to glance inside. There was a chance Michael had filmed the video previously and had left the bunker since, but from the window he could see the hatch was open. He waited another moment, listening, and the sound of a faint moan reached his ears. He took a slow breath, wiping the back of his hand across his mouth.

Michael had been able to release some of the tension, but Alex hadn't been in a position to do the same. He was heavy with the need to sink himself into Michael's body. To feel him firm and powerful beneath him. He unlocked the cabin door, tossing the uniform jacket on the chair and yanking his t-shirt over his head. The t-shirt joined the jacket as his hands moved to his belt buckle next. He made quick work of it and the opening to his pants, but was forced to sit down on the couch to pull them off his legs.

Apparently he’d made enough noise to alert Michael, despite the relative quiet of what he’d been doing. “Alex?” His voice drifted up from the bunker.

“Don’t stop!” He called down to him, certain now that the video was brand new.

“You came back early.” Michael’s tone was smug.

“Michael, I’m going to be down this ladder in sixty seconds. I really hope you’re fully prepped for me.” He slid the boxers off next, leaving them on the couch with his pants. The boots would have to stay on in order for him to climb down the ladder. The prosthetic he was wearing wasn’t positioned to maneuver barefoot - it was set for the military boots he was wearing.

“Darlin’, I’ve been ready for you for hours.” Michael groaned out.

That was the last bit of encouragement Alex needed, and he was on his feet, climbing down into the bunker. He heard Michael give a moan when he noted his state of undress, and turned to look at him. He was on his stomach, facing the ladder, fingers still buried deep inside himself and face full of naked want.

“Get on our knees.” Alex instructed as he crossed to the bed - his dog tags clinking against his naked chest as he moved.

Michael scrambled to obey, pulling out his fingers and turning to face the other direction. Alex grabbed up the lube that was beside him, squirting some on his hand and coating his hard dick with it. He didn’t bother to stop the moan at his own touch. He’d been worked up for hours, and was desperate for release. Michael’s hands gripped the comforter hard at the sound, and Alex kneeled on the bed behind him - dragging his length along his crease.

“Been needing this for hours. The texts and those pictures. That video.” He reached up to grip Michael's hips and thrust inside with a single rough motion. Michael cried out at the sudden intrusion, taking in a shaky breath when Alex stopped directly afterward. “All I could think about was coming home and doing every filthy thought that crossed my mind.” He ground into him.

Michael pushed back into the motion, head lowering between his shoulder blades. “Fuck, yes. Everything.” He told him.

He was too worked up to draw this first moment out. He started thrusting hard, and Michael gasped and cursed - keeping pace with him. He didn’t hold off his release, letting himself come first - a small cry of relief escaping his lips. Michael shuddered at the feeling of his cum filling him, and after a moment, Alex reached beneath him, finding him hard and leaking. He twisted his hand in the way he knew he liked best as he stroked him to completion while still inside him.

When he pulled out, Michael slid to his stomach, despite the mess beneath him - relaxed and content. Even though he’d just come, Alex still felt the thrum of desire beneath his skin. He reached forward to grip Michael’s ass cheeks, spreading them to look at where his cum was beginning to leak from his hole. Michael gave a small moan at his actions, and he couldn’t resist squeezing the cheeks he was holding hard - delighting when he squirmed in his grip.

“Enjoying yourself?” Michael teased him, though his voice was warm and lazy still.

Alex’s reply was to slide back to a standing position so he could more easily lean down and lick the cum that was sliding out of him. Michael gasped at the sensation, and Alex gripped him harder, tongue pressing in slightly and causing more cum to spill out. He lapped at it and Michael’s fingers clawed at the bedding - gasping again. “I bet your body is so sensitive right now. Isn’t it?” He asked him, pressing his tongue in again teasingly. Michael only moaned, body jerking in response to his actions.

Sealing his lips over the puckered entrance, he began to suck in earnest. The cum slid into his mouth, across his tongue. More pungent this way than from sucking him off. Michael continued to gasp and moan as he continued his task. He took pauses to lick and nip at the entrance - enjoying the sight of it growing redder and twitching at his actions. He felt when Michael began to rock his hips against the bed - the sensation having made him grow hard again. He continued his ministrations, thrusting his tongue in deep when he began to struggle to suck more out.

“Don’t think I can come from this.” Michael gasped out, even as he began to rub himself harder against the bed.

Alex drew back reluctantly, sitting down on the trunk at the end of the bed instead. “You could, just neither of us has the patience.” He teased, stroking down his legs, then giving one a small tug. “C’mere.”

Michael turned, and Alex only had a moment to appreciate how wrecked he already looked before he was kissing him. He sunk his hands into his hair, tugging him closer from where he was now half standing, half kneeling on the bed. Michael gripped his shoulders, tongue sliding into his mouth to map the familiar territory. Alex slid one hand down his body, slipping behind him to trace a finger around his hole. Michael broke off the kiss with a small gasp, burying his head in the crook of his neck. “Anything you planning to not do to me tonight?”

“Not if I can help it.” Alex nuzzled into his neck. His fingers were too dry and he reached for the lube to moisten them. He pressed one in first and Michael groaned, but only clung tighter to him. He’d hinted he’d fingered himself when he’d masturbated earlier - and had been doing it again when he arrived. His anal hole was probably oversensitive and sore from the constant attention, but the realization only turned him on more. He didn’t hesitate to push another finger in, scissoring them, and bringing his free hand around to trace the rim while they were inside.

“Thought neither of us had patience.” Michael shuddered as he pressed a third finger inside and began to twist them, rubbing against all sides of his channel.

“Oh, I don’t. C’mon.” Alex pulled his fingers out; nudging him to break the embrace and kneel fully on the bed. Michael balanced his hands on his shoulders, glancing at him questioningly. Alex offered him a smirk before leaning down to take his dick into his mouth.

Michael’s hands gripped his shoulders tightly to help maintain his balance. Alex wasn’t about to complain. He worked his mouth up and down his shaft, letting his cock rub against his tongue, then changing his angle so it rubbed against the roof of his mouth. Michael was shaking slightly - the position gave him no leverage to thrust into his mouth and his hips could only rock slightly as he struggled to hold the position. Alex reached out his hands to find the lube again, and he recoated his fingers before reaching behind Michael to press two into him - seeking out his prostate and pressing against it firmly. Michael gave a shout this time as he came and Alex swallowed down the release - sucking on him until he softened, still pressing his fingers inside of him.

Even as he let his cock slip from his mouth, he continued to rock his fingers inside his abused hole, and Michael gave a whimper, hands flexing on his shoulders. Alex was hard again himself, and he couldn’t help but delight in the image Michael presented - flushed and sweaty; hair a mess. “There’s so much I still want to do to you…” He confessed, and began to thrust his fingers in and out slowly.

Michael curved his body toward him, and Alex met him halfway - kissing him. Swallowing the small whimpers as he continued to finger him. He’d come twice already - three times if you counted the time he’d been at the base. His own cock gave a twitch at the thought. Michael broke the kiss reluctantly. He was shaking slightly from exertion, and Alex was positive he was using the aid of his powers to remain upright. “Alex, I can’t…” He shuddered as his fingers brushed against his prostate again - just a teasing touch.

Alex withdrew his hand, pressing him back gently. “Lie down.” Michael went gladly, dropping back so his head was on the pillows. Alex climbed onto the bed as well, stretching out next to him.

“I’m gonna have to be careful about sexting you.” Michael teased him, reaching out a hand to stroke down his chest. “I didn’t know it would turn you on this much.”

“Hours, Michael. You teased me for hours.” He rolled his body on top of him, kissing him gently. When he tried to pull back, Michael buried his fingers in his hair - keeping him there to kiss him some more. Alex let him, stroking his arms, giving him a moment to recover.

“Me too. And, damn, when you told me to touch myself thinking of you and left me hanging for so long.” Michael turned his head to nip at his ear. “I came so hard from it. Got some on the wall - had to clean it up.”

Alex moaned, thrusting against Michael’s hip. “I thought you needed a break. You aren’t convincing me of that.”

Michael gave a laugh, before his eyes grew serious. "I always want you."

Alex kissed him again, lingering. When he pulled back, Michael snagged the dog tags still hanging around his neck and gave a tug. Alex obliged him by leaning down to kiss him again, and Michael released his hold. Alex nipped at his lips before he reached up to pull the dog tags off - slipping the chain over Michael’s head, letting them rest against his collarbone - catching the light from the lamps around the room. Michael reached up to touch them briefly, then pulled Alex back into another kiss - more heated this time.

Michael’s hands slid down his body - stroking with a teasingly light touch and he moaned into the kiss. His fingers continued to explore his body before they slid between his legs to stroke over his balls. Alex shuddered, starting to ache with the need for another release, and started to rut against his hip again.

“C’mere.” Michael pushed himself partly up against the wall, and slowly urged Alex upward as well until he was kneeling over him - his cock hard and red in front of his face. Even knowing what was coming he couldn’t hold back a moan when Michael’s mouth engulfed him.

There was no headboard to speak of, and Alex could only press his palms against the cement wall. A part of him wanted to thrust, but he held back - letting Michael take the lead in this. He suckled first, a sensation that had him moaning. Then he let go and mouthed down his length, tongue lapping underneath on the way back up. “Michael.” He groaned out, and the sound of his name spurred him on more. He took him in his mouth again, pressing further, then drawing back. The heat of him, the feeling of the wet moisture around him, was bringing him to closer to release. He gasped as Michael pressed further - certain his length was partway into his throat when he felt his nose nuzzling into the hair around his base. Then something textured and vibrating traced down his crease to settle behind his balls and he came with a shout.

Michael swallowed everything down, and he gasped - nearly falling over as he continued to massage area. When he was finished, the pressure and vibration disappeared, and Michael let him sink down onto his chest. “Liked that?” He teased, and held up his hand, which was covered in a textured glove.

Alex raised an eyebrow, despite still shaking from the second release. “You got a masturbation glove?”

“You liked it.” Was Michael’s reply.

“Have you tried it?”

“Just now.” He replied with a wink.

Reaching out, Alex slowly unbuckled it and pulled it off his hand. He studied the glove as he caught his breath. It was textured in various ways. The palm was one, and each of the fingers were different shapes. He smirked as he pulled it on, taking a moment to figure out how to work the vibrators in two of the fingers. He pushed himself backward to sit on Michael’s stomach, and rested the glove against his chest. Michael’s eyes were alight with fresh desire, and he brought the glove over to his left nipple first, turning on the vibration and toying with the nub. He gasped at the feeling, and Alex latched on, tugging lightly and holding it so the vibration could be felt more strongly. Moving his hand away, he leaned down to lave at the nipple, before biting at it.

Michael groaned, twisting slightly under him, and he moved the glove to the other nipple, rubbing it in circles with the vibration on while he started to suckle on the other. Only when both were red and puffy from the stimulation did he pull back. Michael met his gaze as he switched his position again, this time to his rest on his thighs. He wasn’t fully hard, and he reached down with the glove to start pumping him. He didn’t use the vibrator function at first - giving him a chance to experience the texture of the glove. Michael’s eyes fluttered closed, and he began to pant as his cock grew hard again. Alex licked his lips - enjoying the chance to simply watch him as he pleasured him.

When he was full in his hand, he stopped - despite the groan of protest. Turning on the vibration in both fingers, he traced them up his length. Michael gave a shout of surprise, twisting slightly - eyes flying open. Alex continued to run the fingers over him - alternating between a light touch to a harder one. He began to squirm beneath him at the mix of sensations. “Alex, c’mon.” He stopped touching him to pull the glove off and Michael gave a groan. “Opposite of what I meant.”

“Hold on.” Alex told him, reaching over to grab the lube again. Michael opened his eyes to watch him, and Alex met his gaze as he spread the lube over his thighs. When he was done he stretched out beside him, rolling so his back was to him and reached for his hand. “Come here.”

Michael didn’t need to be told twice, he pressed behind him, sliding his cock between his thighs, and moaning when Alex squeezed them tight. He nuzzled into his neck for a moment, then began to thrust. Alex caught onto his rhythm - squeezing his thighs together when he thrust forward, and loosening the hold when he pulled back. The feeling of him rubbing against him was filling his own cock again. And he reached back to tangle his fingers in his hair, tugging slightly. Michael only moaned and sped up the pace. His hand wandered, stroking the skin of his stomach, reaching down to brush against his erection.

“You always feel so good.” Michael moaned into his skin, lips brushing his shoulder and back.

“So do you.” He breathed out, squeezing his thighs tighter. Michael came with a shout, shaking against his back. There wasn’t much ejaculation this time, only a small amount spread across his thighs and legs. His own cock twitched at the realization.

Michael collapsed back to the bed after one last kiss to his shoulder, and Alex followed him, turning to slot to his side - mouthing at his neck. “Are you hard again?” Michael asked him.

“I’ve only come twice. That technically is your fourth.”

“We aren’t going to be able to move tomorrow.” Michael told him, but only tilted his head to give him better access as he kissed up his neck and hovered over his lips.

“Is that a bad thing?”

Michael chuckled, and - to his surprise - pushed him so they were both sitting up. When two water bottles suddenly floated between them, he couldn’t help but laugh even as he took it - twisting the cap off. “Since you’re determined to go one more round.”

“Michael Guerin, did you plan all this?”

“Who, me?” He offered him a smirk, before taking a gulp from the water.

Alex took a couple gulps of his own - then took Michael’s bottle off of him and set both back on the bedside table purposefully. Michael watched him, eyes alight with desire and affection. “I want... “ He leaned in. “You to ride me.”

“Mmm… think you’ll last longer than nine seconds?” Michael teased him, reaching out a hand to stroke his length.

Alex shuddered at the sensation - his own body was hypersensitive at this point. He could only imagine how Michael was feeling. “Oh, I guarantee that. Question is, can you?”

Michael took ahold of his arms, trying to flip their position, but Alex countered the move, tossing his weight the same direction and rolling so he came out on top of him. Michael rested his head back on the bed with a laugh. “I don’t think this is the correct position for what you said you wanted.”

“Can’t make things too easy for you, can I?” Alex leaned down to brush his lips with his own, before rolling to his back on the bed.

Michael reached out to pull his head up, tucking the second pillow beneath his head in a gentle fashion that made Alex’s heart race in a different way. Then he reached for the lube, taking a moment to press his fingers inside himself briefly. Then he was lubing Alex up, hands warm and rough in all the right ways. Alex took a deep breath as he watched him position himself, kneeling over his hips and reaching back to take a hold of his cock so he could guide himself down onto it.

They moaned in unison, hands reaching out to grip at each other as Michael started off at a slow pace. Alex’s hands rested on his hips, and Michael had taken ahold of his forearms. He didn’t use them for leverage, only the strong muscles of his thighs as he lifted and dropped himself. Alex’s eyes were drawn up to where his own dog tags were resting on Michael’s chest, beginning to jingle as he started to speed up. He reached up a hand to trace the chain, and Michael glanced down at him, eyes knowing. There was a time that look had made it hard for him to meet his gaze. Especially in moments like this, with no way to hide everything felt between them. Time and practice had made it easier to accept being seen so completely. To accept the times when Michael looked at him like he was his whole universe without cringing away. He traced his hand up to his neck, pulling slightly. Michael slowed his pace so he could lean down and kiss him.

It was a brief kiss this time, before Michael sat back - speeding up again. Alex let his hand seek out Michael’s cock instead - it was still soft and he groaned when he stroked it. “Don’t think I have any more times in me, Alex.”

Alex licked his lips, and he wondered what look he had in his eyes because whatever it was made Michael close his eyes and moan. “We’ll see.” He continued to stroke him.

The heat of Michael all around him - the sight of him above him, panting and lost in pleasure. Alex was tempted to draw it out, but they were both growing tired and he had a different plan for ending the night on. He began to thrust up when Michael pushed down - chasing release. Michael gave a groan of approval, speeding up the pace. He came with a gasp, gripping Michael’s hips so tightly he probably left bruises. When Michael pulled off, dropping to the side Alex turned, despite the fact he was still shaking, and spread one of his legs over his own hip.

He gripped Michael’s dick with one, stroking in long, slow strokes that made him jolt. “Alex, what-”

“Trust me.” He slid the other hand beneath him, seeking out the right spot to begin to massage. Michael groaned, but let him have his way. He only grew slightly firm in his hand, but he was starting to shake from his touches. “That’s it.” He murmured, pressing kisses to his arm. “You can do it.”

“Alex…” Michael gasped out, head arching back.

Alex nipped at the arm, pressing harder into the spot he was massaging. “Just a little more.”

Michael whined, his whole body was tightening like a bow. There was no ejaculation when release hit him, but a shout tore from his lips - his body collapsing back to the bed, shaking. Alex continued his ministrations through it, moving both hands away as his cock softened and his body stilled. “Fuck, Alex, I don’t think I can move.” He opened his eyes, glancing up at him, slightly dazed.

Alex moved up to press another kiss to his lips. “That was incredible.”

Michael let out a laugh. “Shouldn’t I be saying that?”

“I mean, if you want to praise my prowess, I’m not going to complain.” Alex teased him, biting his lip to hold back a grin.

“When I can think again, I’ll come up with something really witty to deflate that growing head of yours.” Michael gave a groan. “But I’m serious about that not moving thing.”

“It’s okay, we can stay down here for the night.” Alex reached up a hand to brush through his curls gently.

“What is it with you and bunkers?”

Alex laughed at the accusation, leaning in again so they were eye to eye. “Anywhere’s a good time and place when it’s you.”

Michael managed to lift up an arm to pull him down into another kiss. “I don’t think I said it earlier.” He murmured against his lips. “But welcome home.”

Alex replied by kissing him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This completes the Bunker Series. (Unless s2 brings us more bunkers, which may cause me to revisit this.) Which is basically 13+k words of smut. I have told whole stories in fewer words. 🤦


End file.
